


-*Antique*-

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, I'm always looking for feedback :), May contain suggestive themes, May have death, May have gore, Multi, Other, Possible Dipper x Reader, not rated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: You just moved in, and it was a really nice deal. That leaves you to wonder, was it to good to be true?





	1. Chapter 1

You had just moved into the dusty old house in the outskirts of Gravity Falls, which meant being surrounded by forest and having a small pond and apple trees, along with a really old horse stall. It was pretty and the insides only needed a little bit of cleaning, such as the dust and cobwebs. The old oak doorframe went well with the dark exterior of the house, it's shingles rounded like fishscales and its windows smeared with years of grime buildup. It had one floor, an attic, and a basement, which you currently were sorting through the boxes left behind from whoever had lived there before, which you had found a bunch of crystals and old books, along with some antique furniture and a really nice full length mirror. Not only that, but they had left some instruments up there as well, such as a really old piano forte and a beautiful violin made of a dark brown wood and had red rosin in a case. You couldn't imagine someone leaving all this stuff behind, the thought pained you. You hadn't even neared the basement yet, but so far you were already enjoying the thought of living here.

Once a stack of boxes were out of the way, you found the attic had a chimney and a rounded stained glass window mural that depicted some strange symbols and had a triangle in the center. It was really pretty, and didn't have to much damage from being neglected, instead it looked clean as if somebody had taken great care of it. Once you noticed the sun was going down, you carefully went down the steps and through the kitchen to your bedroom that had been painted to look like a night sky with soft clouds and many intricate details, such as a few dim constellations that had you in awe. Who ever lived here before must of been one for the arts.

You settled down on the mattress while staring at the hanging blue fairy lights that you put up a few minutes prior. Your back sunk even lower into the soft cushion.

 

You woke up with a startled whimper as you glanced around the room, only to find that you were just in your new house. You couldn't really remember anything except for the lingering feeling of uneasiness as you sat up awkwardly leaning on the wall, breathing heavily. You still couldn't shake off the feeling of being touched, pushing you down slightly as a finger slid down your face. 

'It was just a dream.' You told yourself, but you weren't sure you believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

You were absent mindedly writing in your journal about your time at Gravity falls, trying to calm down after the night terrors you had trouble remembering. But as you glanced down at the paper, you found really sloppy words written in red ink.

"DEAL."

Taking up the whole bottom half of your paper, it was etched with handwriting so bad you were sure it was definitely not your own. Which, that's kind of scary, because when you said you wanted to live alone you hadn't meant live alone plus the neiborhood ghosts.

So, you found yourself heading out the door to sit in the light breeze that was rustling the forest's leaves while picking one of the apples that seemed to be calling to you from way up high, which of course meant..climbing a giant tree trunk.

...or not?

You found a neat invention, a rope sling over one of the main branches with a few giant pullies along with a plank of painted wood that you could step on while pulling the rope up, all the way to the top where a small swing sat over the water. In all honesty, you were awestruck at the view above the treetops.

Sitting down on the swing, a ripe apple sat next to you surprisingly without any visible blemishes, which is practically unheard of. Plus it didn't seem warm enough in Gravity falls for such a plant to grow, but you were happy with whatever force was at play. It didn't even need to be tugged off hard, instead it perfectly sat in your hand and shone dimly.

It was perfect. It truly was.


	3. Chapter 3

You had no memory of your past, only small twinges of unexplainable feelings and little fragments of a torn memory. Within it held the sickening feeling of dread as little hands, presumably your own, held a knife splattered with blood. The blade reflected only a dead smile, cheeks paled and empty tears stained a pink-ish color.

Every time you would snap out of that memory, you were even more confused as to what it meant. If only you had an explanation for all the scars that littered your body in hidden areas, underneath colorful cloth and small lies. In all honesty, you barely remembered anything before Gravity falls, other than the small broken pieces that became even more scattered the further back you went.

With that, your teeth bit down on the red flesh, sweet juice coating your lips as the white pulp glistened in the setting sun's rays. It wasn't to sweet, undertones of sour melding with the dance of natural sugar against your tastebuds. The swing continued to sway as little ripples formed from the pond underneath where a drop of liquid mixed in with the water's entirety.

Fish danced beneath you, searching for what you had dropped while you watched them intently. The water was calling to you and your eyes became heavy, it was lulling you in as you slowly slid off the smooth surface into the cold water. Before you were completely off with only the point of your shoe dipped in, something pulled you back and you found your hand snaked around the large tree branch that held the swing in place.

'Just tired.' You thought. Just tired...


End file.
